1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for creating and processing specifications for a combined print product, the combined print product being a combination of at least two sub-products, where at least one sub-product is a print product, the method comprising the steps of: determining, based on an output specification of the combined print product, a plurality of parts needed to produce the combined print product; for each determined part, selecting a corresponding digital representation of the determined part from a digital representation collection; and displaying the digital representations of the determined parts on a user interface screen.
The invention also relates to a combined print product processing system configured to apply the method according to the invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Methods for creating and displaying workflows are known, but are incomplete. A workflow system may comprise printing and finishing actions, but the printing device and/or the finishing device is not determined. A workflow system may comprise printing and finishing actions, but the digital resources, like digital documents, and/or the physical resources are omitted from the workflow system. Especially in a combined print product of two sub-products, like two digital documents, or a digital document and a physical appendix, this is cumbersome for giving an overview to the operator. An operator is mentioned, but in general each kind of user may have the same problem when designing or applying a workflow for a combined print product. The combined print product comprises at least two sub-products. Each of the sub-products may be printed and finished as such. Each sub-product apart may be a complete product.